


Submissive

by QuillandInkk



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillandInkk/pseuds/QuillandInkk
Summary: Nick gives June what she needs: his pure submission.My one-shot take on Nick's perspective in 2x02 born purely from my need of more Nick/June driven by the hole left by S3.
Relationships: Nick Blaine/June Osborne | Offred
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Submissive

Submissive

Nick did not consider himself submissive by nature. Rather, he took it upon himself to take care of those important to him. June. June and their unborn child were the most important right now. Her needs have always been of the utmost importance. That’s why he handed over his gun and keys. Because that is what she needed. He honestly didn’t know if she would leave, he had hoped she wouldn’t. It would have been a suicide mission. He hoped that she would come to her senses. But with June, he couldn’t ever be sure. So when it became evident June was not leaving, the pure relief that flooded through him was nearly enough to bring him to his knees.

The clink of the gun and keys being set upon the table was music to his ears. She was going to stay. She would be safe. Nick closed the gap between them, his footsteps the only sound aside from their breathing. June eyed him, somewhat coldly. He needed her to know, to know that he was there, and her pain was not unwarranted. He would give her whatever she required of him. Give her anything to make her stay safe.

He leaned in, brushing his lips against her, needing to taste her, to know she was real and alive, in his arms again. His hands, featherlight, skimmed her body before resting at her waist. Breathing her in, relishing at her touch along his face, his hair. Fingers combing through his thick dark hair.

She pulled, hard, exposing his throat. The air whooshed out of his chest, pain shooting across his scalp. He bit his tongue so not as to cry out in protest. She needs this. She needs to be in control in the only way she can be, with him. If that’s what she needs, he will gladly play along. Up until now, the only dominance she requested in bed was to ride him sometimes.

Her grip does not subside, and a sound escapes his lips against his will. A sound confirming his arousal only slightly giving away the pain. Not loosening her grip on his hair, she forcefully grabs his pants, slipping in to touch his ever-hardening cock. She was tempest, wild and full of fury, not to be tamed. He wasn’t as stupid so to try. June ripped his head back again, while not-so-gently jerking him off. This wasn’t exactly how he wanted things to go but again, this wasn’t for him. This wasn’t about him. There would be a time later where he could fully worship and admire every inch of her body. This was not it.

He could feel the dark need within her, driving her on. She needed him hard, fast, and rough. If only to remind her that she was still real, still alive. Enough was enough. He pushed her back against a tall container in the warehouse, kissing her greedily. He ached for her, needed her to know how much he cared about her. How his heart hadn’t stopped pounding in his ears since he arrived at the Globe, not knowing if she was indeed safe inside. If she had decided to take off, unable to endure hiding any longer. He figured he would have known if she had been recaptured. Guardians were swarming everywhere. Even having laid eyes and hands upon her, he couldn’t quell the organ pounding in his chest. She is okay. She is alive. He kept chanting to himself. She was alive, yes. But was she okay? He knew the answer to that. June would never be okay. Gilead had stolen that from her. He pushed the thought aside at the first hint of guilt within him.

Deepening the kiss, they made quick work of each other’s clothing, shucking off only the necessary bits. He needed to be inside her as much as she needed him to be. He hoisted her up and pressed her into the container and thrust into her in one fell swoop. God, she felt like home. She threw back her head, softly mewling in his ear. He dropped heated kisses along the column of her throat, her sounds driving him on, pounding harder than he normally would, she conformed to him, squeezed his cock with thrust. We need this, he reminded himself.

June tossed her head back and, to Nick’s surprise, sunk her teeth into his neck. Fuck! The feeling sent electrical charges through him, a groan rising from deep inside his chest. That was going to leave a mark. She pulled his head back again, asserting her dominance. Her wild eyes challenged him. Flipping her around, he forced her to bend over, hands on the container in front of her. This was a new position for them. One of purely animalistic passion and pleasure and deeply rooted need to claim one another.

Quickly thrusting inside her, he could hit deeper with this position. He gripped her hips hard, not as concerned with being gentle. She was not. This time, he was in control, he pulled her now shorter hair, much more gently than she had done to him. More so to elicit pleasure, not to exert dominance.

He continued pounding into her, her face against the container. His hand that was gripping her hip inched around to find her clit. To give her release. He wouldn’t last long now. This was to be quick and dirty. His index and middle finger swirled her clit, causing sighs of pleasure to release from her. June’s hands on the container and his gripped in her hair steadied her. Nick drove himself as deeply as he could within her, continuing rubbing her. She began to push back, riding his cock, meeting him thrust for thrust. His balls audibly slapped against her as his pace quickened. He would come soon. He urged her on with his fingers, not wanting to deny June her own release.

Releasing her hair, his left hand gripped hers. Nick nearly exploded at the one purely romantic gesture they have shared during this tryst. They were so close; he could feel it. He felt her muscles ripple around him, clenching his cock, milking it. They didn’t need to worry about her getting pregnant. She was already there. Seconds later, he let go inside her, continuing to stroke into her, slowing with each pass. 

He pulled out and pulled her up against him, anchoring her with his hands firmly at her hips. Pushing aside her hair, he trailed kisses along the side of her neck, across the back. I love you, he thought but didn’t dare murmur the words out loud. She didn’t need that, not now. Perhaps not ever.


End file.
